dannyphantomnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Fenton/ Jenny Beam
'''Jennifer Fenton '''is a character created by Linariel and she was first seen in 2006. She is from the series The Three Halfas which revolves around Danny and Sam's future and their children. Her first appearance is in Season 1 Adrian Spook which he is a secondary character and sometimes a main. She is a member of the new part of Team Phantom. She is the leader of a sub team called Team Beam. Unlike most children of Danny Phantom she is not the least bit excited to be halfa. Also she is unique for her being completely opposite in tastes most of the time next to her mom. Family Danny Fenton (father) Sam Manson-Fenton (mother) Adrian Fenton (brother) Lilith Fenton (sister) Jack Fenton (parental grandfather) Maddie Fenton ( parental grandmother) Jeremy Manson (maternal grandfather) Pamela Manson (maternal grandmother) Lawrence Rivers (uncle) Jasmine Fenton – Rivers (aunt) Youngblood (uncle) Danielle Fenton – Youngblood (aunt) Hope Rivers (cousin) Benjamin Rivers (cousin) Rocky Youngblood (cousin) Raquel Youngblood (cousin) Ida Manson (great grandmother) Background Story Jennifer is the middle child of Danny and Sam Fenton. She was born in the Amity Park Hospital under the watchful eye of many anticipating doctors, and nurses. Technically she was the first born in a normal place. She was a healthy happy baby though she was fairly shy and clung to her parents and brother not wanting to be in front of people. For a long while she was very insecure and nervous around other kids it bothered her parents. So much so that age six they decided to take her to see Clockwork he’d promised to become a silent guardian to the Fenton children. He took little Jenn aside and spoke with her wisdom and insight. No one really knows all he told her but his words of wisdom stirred her unconditionally and she seemed different. He gave her a large crescent moon pendant which she soon clung to like a second skin. She wore it everywhere and slowly but surely her parents and siblings saw her blossom into a confident and mature young girl. She unexpectedly caught the eyes of the A-List and become a member. Stepping up in ranks as time went on because her natural ability as a leader. When she found out her brother had ghost powers she was not excited about it. She knew that if he inherited ‘The Fenton Curse’ as she dubbed it then there was a chance she’d be next. She did not want to become half ghost and loose her normal life. But two weeks after her 14th birthday she transformed into a ghost bringing out the reality of her identity. It made her more and more upset, she even did the unthinkable and wished for her never to have powers. A certain wishing ghost granted her plea but she found that she couldn’t escape her heritage it was a part of her and she begun accept this. After her powers were returned she joined Team Phantom alongside her brother, and father as the mediator of the group bringing balance to situation and helping out when she could. Personality Jenn is a social butterfly she adores attention and others foundling over her. She always strives to be in the spotlight and doesn’t enjoy having attention focused on some one else. She’s a prime time popular but she is one of the nicest you could ever meet. Choosing not to a jerk like most of the crowd. She’s a confident person who believes what she sees is right even when she’s wrong. In the end she’s very sweet, sassy, and loving to those around her with an almost maternal, mature attitude to her. Quirks Jen is known to be a bit bossy and very much a control freak especially around her siblings. She likes to manipulate things into going her way sometimes she doesn’t even realize she is doing it. She can be pushed over the edge at times and let her anger get the best of her. Despite her ray of outward confidence she’s deep down inside very insecure, especially about her looks and what people think of her. Image is everything to her and she’s constantly bringing herself down about her looks. Her fear of heights sometimes makes it hard for her in the middle of a ghost attack. Appearance In human form she has long straight jet black hair like her mother unlike her mother though she has long wavy hair with one large bang that curves into her face. Her eyes are sky blue like her father but much the style of mother. In ghost form she has purple silver hair and glowing purple eyes. Jenn always wears a crescent moon pendant it works as both her insignia and a piece of jewelry. Since it was given to her by Clockwork the time ghost it’s quite unique. It changes color just like the rest of her. Jennifer loves fashion and always wears the latest styles. She enjoys looking tip top and is thankful that her grandmother Manson is so helpful in keeping her up with the latest styles. She always maintains a poise wherever she goes. Jennifer’s jumpsuit is styled and made more for fashion than for comfort. However Jenn can pull it off just fine. She made it entirely from scratch and put a lot of hard work into the design. It’s a mix of silver and purple with gloves, and boots in two different colors on both sides. Powers * Purple ectoplasm blasts and shields * Green ghost sense * Flight * Invisibility * Intangibility * Earth Based-powers Alliances Chloe Baxter Raquel Youngblood Flick Other * Jennifer means White Wave. * Jennifer’s overall goal in school is to change her fellow A-lists outlook on the less fortunate. * Jennifer became apart of the cheer squad in junior high despite her mother’s obvious resentment of it. She was later kicked off the squad by Donna when she was discover to be a halfa. Despite this she still incorporates cheer moves in he fighting. * Like her mother Jennifer’s a vegetarian but only because she finds meat to fattening. * Jennifer works part time with Paulina Baxter’s fashion boutique learning the tools of the trade from her. * Jennifer plans to be a fashion designer when she gets older, and loves experimenting with different styles * Jennifer doesn’t like to mix her life as a crime fighter with her social life, which is why she prefers spending with her mother’s side of the family then her dad’s. * The reason Jennifer has earth powers is partly because when Sam was mutated by Undergrowth not all his power left her DNA. It was then transferred to Jenn. * Jennifer gets shaky whenever a ghost is near and green mist comes out of her mouth * Jennifer preferred voice actress would be Jennifer Hale External Links Adrian’s Story Fanclub of Jennifer and her Siblings Category:CanonXCanon Next Gens Category:DannyxSam Next Gens Category:Danny Next Gens Category:Sam Next Gens